A need exists for quick testing system for connectors, which provides results in less than about 5 minutes concerning very small leaks, such as leaks less than 1×10(−6) cm3, that is highly reliable easy to use, and requires little or no training to conduct.
A further need exists for a testing system that is robust, and can withstand field tests in sandy locations or hot locations with high accuracy.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.